Story:Clouds of Judgment/Characters/The Zodiac
Akito's Zodiac I. Ozora, the Blessed Legendary spirit of Fire. A kind, serene demigod who takes the shape of an extremely attractive looking mature young woman with red hair and red eyes. She has fox ears in lieu of human ears, and a long bushy fox tail. Her spirit transformation is that of the Kitsune. Though her true identity is unknown by all except the few at the top of the Zodiac Society, those who do know of her only know her as Lord Akito's personal servant. They only see her around sometimes, and they rarely witness her speak. They do not know where she came from, only that she dutifully stands by her master's side awaiting to do his bidding. In actuality, Ozora is Lord Akito's most trusted member of the Zodiac. Able to summon her when he was still a boy, Akito rarely used her until he started to lose his ability to walk and was confined to a wheelchair at the age of 15. At the pit of his depression, Akito summoned Kistune, and she has been by his side ever since, tending to and comforting him, urging him forward during his time of greatest need. Even after his malady was cured, Akito sees Ozora as his best friend, as his reason to continue living, to reach for his goals of an ideal world. Ozora views Akito as her master of course, and garners great satisfaction from serving him, spurred on by his desire for greatness. II. Susanoo, the Farseer Legendary spirit of Wind. A regal, noble demigod who takes the shape of a battle-worn man with black hair and a scruffy beard. His spirit transformation is that of the Dragon. The wandering warrior, he appears and disappears seemingly at random. Wherever he goes, he uses his legendary sword to fight for truth and righteousness, and to call in powerful storms to clear away particularly troublesome areas of evil. III. Titania, the Ward Spirit Legendary spirit of Wood. A beautiful, proud demigod who takes the shape of a young woman with blonde ringlets. Her spirit transformation is that of the Fairy. Preferring to dwell within forests and woods, she rules over all manner of creature that dwell in her domain. She is very protective of her home, and deals severely with those who threaten it. She is able to sprout plant life instantaneously wherever she goes. IV. Persephone, the Servant Legendary spirit of Gravity. A subservient, cheerful demigod who takes the shape of a cute young girl with short violet hair. Her spirit transformation is that of the Cat. Whereas Kitsune lives to serve Akito, Persephone lives to serve all, gaining pleasure in being submissive to the demands of others. However, when she has lulled her masters into a false sense of security, she uses her power over gravity to fling them into the underworld. Quite mischievous as well, she has a bad habit of using a vacuum cleaner to try and suck people's clothes off. V. Seth, the Abstract Legendary spirit of Earth. A bizarre, incomprehensible demigod who takes the shape of a dark-skinned young man. His spirit transformation is that of the Jackal. His thoughts and actions seem to be based on another plane of existence, which often leads to Seth scaring off those he comes across unintentionally, leaving him alone. However, he is actually very intelligent if inarticulate. He often causes earthquakes and landslides out of frustration. VI. Ataegina, the Descender Legendary spirit of Light. A loving, tender demigod who takes the shape of a slender woman whose face is covered by a veil. Her spirit transformation is that of the Goat. The most benevolent of the Zodiac, Ataegina takes great care in her work creating beautiful sunrises and sunsets, as well as the splendor of the changing seasons. Her favorite season is spring, as it is when young love blossoms and grows. She is responsible for Akito's perfect background lighting. VII. Tsukuyomi, the Lurker Legendary spirit of Darkness. An alluring and mysterious demigod who takes the shape of an androgynous young man. His spirit transformation is that of the Raven. Though many far and wide fear the shadows of darkness he casts across the land, Tsukiyomi himself is actually a kind soul, and regrets the fact that he is misunderstood by so many. To rectify this, he emerges under the veil of night to silence his critics. VIII. Freyja, the Equalizer Legendary spirit of Poison. A vengeful, sadistic demigod who takes the shape of a young woman with flowing dark green hair. Her spirit transformation is that of the Viper. Freyja is said to appear most often during times of hardship, such as war or famine. She spreads not only pestilence and disease to those who are suffering, but to those who are doing well, so she may delight in the suffering of all. IX. Morrigan, the Pale Queen Legendary spirit of Death. A morose, brooding demigod who takes the shape of a pale woman with long black hair. Her spirit transformation is that of the Horse. Not unlike legends of a certain Reaper, Morrigan shows herself to those who lay at the foot of death, coaxing them on into the next life. She often follows Freyja's work, concentrating herself around battlefields and hospitals. X. Jupiter, the Radiant Legendary spirit of Lightning. A jolly, joyful demigod who takes the shape of a middle-aged man with graying hair and an impressive beard. His spirit transformation is that of the Eagle. Ruler of the skies, Jupiter takes to roaming the heavens to strike down the impure with flung lightning bolts, holding himself as up the paragon of justice and virtue. He has a habit of laughing heartily all the time. XI. Tethys, the Forgotten Legendary spirit of Water. A somber, melancholy demigod who takes the shape of a curvy woman with curly brown hair. Her spirit transformation is that of the Shark. After a former group of devotees stopped idolizing her, she took to dwelling in the deepest reaches of the seas, where none may bother her, and where she may bother no one. Behind her pall of gloom however, lies a terribly savage heart. XII. Nootaikok, the Flowing Legendary spirit of Ice. A silent, serious demigod who takes the shape of a thin young man. His spirit transformation is that of the Bear. Residing in the far-off icy wastes, Nootaikok spends his time in meditation and reflection, so that when he is called upon he is prepared to the best of his ability. He is always looking to improve himself and his skills. He sometimes misses jokes. XIII. ???? Legendary spirit of Metal. Naraku's Zodiac Despite Naraku's disappearance, a few members of his Zodiac appear to Akito during his quest to assist him in times of need when his own Zodiac aren't enough to overcome certain obstacles. However, having disbanded, most of Naraku's Zodiac have themselves disappeared to search for their master. I. Ryuho, The Legendary Legendary spirit of Darkness. An incalculable, imposing demigod, he is a rare male Kitsune with shining jet black hair. It is said that destiny once ordered the fate of several worlds to rest on his shoulders. Is now set on enjoying his newfound relative freedom. III. Isamu, the Golden Legendary spirit of Fire. A good-natured demigod with a blazing fighting spirit. His spirit transformation is that of the Dragon. He has a bit of a drinking problem which he claims was cast on him by the gods because he was too powerful. Good at a party. VII. Drake, the Meticulous Legendary spirit of Wind. A sharp-witted and clever demigod with a taste for blood. His spirit transformation is that of the Hawk. His favorite pasttime is tracking down ne'er-do-wells with his supreme tracking skills. Loves the thrill of the hunt. Inohime's Zodiac I. Harmonia, the Uniter Legendary spirit of Emotion. Her spirit transformation is that of the Winged Python. II. Tartarus, the Scavenger Legendary spirit of Death. His spirit transformation is that of the Vulture. III. Gaia, the Creator Legendary spirit of Life. Her spirit transformation is that of the Mammoth. IV. Katziku, the Trickster Legendary spirit of Fire. Her spirit transformation is that of the Coyote. V. Beldr, the Domineering Legendary spirit of Influence. His spirit transformation is that of the Bison. VI. Saturn, the Eternal Legendary spirit of Time. His spirit transformation is that of the Giant Slug. VII. Serket, the Systematic Legendary spirit of Accuracy. Her spirit transformation is that of the Scorpion. VIII. Bastet, the Elusive Legendary spirit of Illusion. Her spirit transformation is that of the Jaguar. IX. Omoikane, the Bookkeeper Legendary spirit of Finance. His spirit transformation is that of the Owl. X. Baronsamedi, the Resurrected Legendary spirit of Blood. His spirit transformation is that of the Spider. XI. Adnoartina, the Savage Legendary spirit of Metal. His spirit transformation is that of the T. Rex. XII. Yebisu, the Auspicious Legendary spirit of Pressure. His spirit transformation is that of the Giant Squid. XIII. Kannon, the Curator Legendary spirit of Magnetism. Her spirit transformation is that of the Crane.